Archmaflesia
Jaia Troladossa, more commonly known as Archmaflesia or Archma, is the former Dragon Queen and Queen of Gandor. She is also sometimes called the Savior of Two Worlds, as she is responsible for preventing a grief lord known as Ven'Xet from crossing a portal to Zaroth and also for closing a portal on Arok that trapped a massive demonic invasion force inside a pocket dimension forever. She is best characterized for her motherly and compassionate personality, and her colossal charitable tendencies. Archmaflesia is a also a renowned teacher of philosophy and business. Early History Jaia Trolodossa was born on the Zarothian moon of Carem only eighteen years before it's tragic downfall within the dragon megacity of Sanctuary to Dul'Gon the Azure and Herinn, the Song of the Sapphire Sea. She grew up as an intellectually gifted child with deep interest in archeology and military history, and from a young age, began to study those and embark on adventures to old former cities to figure out their history. At the age of eighteen, and the Carem Apocalypse ensued, she was forced to flee Carem to Arok to advance a proto settlement there with the Dragon Mother, and what remained of the Sanctuary leadership. History Early Arrival on Arok Jaia continued her dreams of becoming a master archeologist after arriving on Arok. She would go out for weeks at a time with teams of various experts, warriors and hunters to explore ruins and curious sites. She would frequently discover artifacts and treasures belonging to ancient empires and kingdoms that predated the Arokian dragons and be rewarded large amounts of money for her findings and reports. She would use this money to build a business based in education, which would later become a massive entity by itself. The Orphanage and the Dragon Mother's Chosen Personality Jaia has been described as nothing but loving and compassionate. Her very nature and upbringing has been one of giving and sacrifice, but more importantly: how to help others out of their situation. Jaia has a particularly soft spot for children and orphans - it is not uncommon for her to adopt children and prioritize organizations centered around the care and well being of them. Jaia is also described to be exceptionally intelligent even for her kind - her profession is based in vast knowledge; being a master archaeologist, a business teacher, an economist master and a lead shaman of Gaeamus' hand, and the Dragon Mother's chosen. Jaia is also a realist or at least she tries to be according to herself. Having been to battle numerous times, she can recognize when situations are grim and when some fights aren't worth progressing or initiating in the first place. Like most other dragons, she is bisexual and has been in multiple same-sex relationships. Relationships * Jexkarvia Zinj * Neeran Odindorr * Ves'Kara Odindorr * Faera Goreclaw * Akkrys Windstrider * Aerogus * Appearance Jaia is a very tall dul'gon'ar dragoness with a lightly toned build and sapphire blue scaly skin. She has fiery red hair and eyes as blue as her skin. Her royal white dress with steel colored corset, decorated with many precious stones, beads and gold chains. She wore a reflective crown of silver with multiple turquoise stones fixed into it, giving the crown a beautiful headcrest that could be seen even during the night In combat, she has been noted to switch between lesser or more plate armor depending on the situation; but she tends to wear less bulk and weight in exchange for mobility and flexibility. Category:Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Warlord of Skulls Series Category:Dul'Gon'ar Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Agomotial Category:Dagger-Wielding Characters Category:Water Users Category:Characters from Carem Category:Main Character